Simply Devine
by Princess-Of-Xtreme
Summary: Jacey is a avid wrestling fan as well as daughter of Rock N Roll God, Nikki Sixx. When Jacey meets her favorite TNA wrestler will sparks fly or will she just be another fan? Johnny DevinexOC


"I DON'T WANNA GO

"Daddy please"

"Why can't you stay here?" 

"Because im always here! When you guys are on stage in here, when you go partying im here, when you at signing im here. Daddy please can I just go?" Jacey said trying to get her father, Nikki Sixx to understand. At age 19, the closest she had ever come to having friends was Sixx A.M and Motley Crue members. Well them and 'the stupid box' as Nikki puts it. 

"I don't know why you like those sweat men. It's like gay porn" He said looking at his daughter.

"Daddy it's called wrestling" She said pouting.

"Are you going to be careful?"

"I CAN GO!" He sighed and nodded. "THANK YOU DADDY I PROMISE YOU WOULD REGRET THIS!" She said jumping on him

"I better not. I'll ask Chris to take you"

"Thank you so much" Jacey said hugging her father. Tomorrow morning she was finally going to separate herself from her father's band, Sixx A.M and get to see her favorite TNA wrestlers at a signing they were having nearby. Her father barely let her go anywhere; he was too afraid that something might happen to his pride and joy. Tomorrow he would have Chris drop her off but Jace was sure that wasn't that only thing he was doing that evening. Chris was Nikki's bodyguard and she was sure that he was going to being guarding Nikki tomorrow during the signing.

**Next Morning**

Jacey looked into the mirror one last time to check her appearance. Sure enough, it was the same 19 year old that had been her reflection for the past hour. She sighed as she pulled at a lost strand of her shoulder length, black hair. Jacey frowned slightly as she tried to find a place for it. After careful consideration, it was moved it to the left side of her bronze face, and decided she had been staring at herself for way too long, walked out of bathroom and into the front of the tour bus. She grabbed her TNA hoodie that she had bought at their last tour, and pulled it over her white and purple tank top. Jacey picked up her low-hanging backpack from next to the door, and searched through it again. Bottled water. Money. Ipod. Pictures. Cell phone. Chips. Digital camera. She paused to think about anything else she might need. Eventually deciding that she didn't, Jacey took out her key, put on her chucks, and headed out the door. To see Chris already waiting for her in the rover.

"I better be getting paid extra for this"

"Chris be quiet and drive were gonna be late."

"Well sorry"

"Why did you come again?"

"Causing im hoping for a bonus that's why" After a half and hour of bouncy road and sitting next to a smelly old guy, Jacey and Chris had reached their destination. "OK you go and if your father asks I was with you the whole time"

"Where are you gonna be?"

"Across the street checking stuff out at the store" I moved my head pass his big figure and saw a strip club. My eye immediately flashed back to Chris was just avoiding my gaze, shaking my head I reached into my bag and pulled out a fifty. 

"Here make a girl's day. And don't brake it or I will brake you" Chris just smiled and took the dollar bill walking away. I started to wander a bit and after a few minutes of walking in circles. I saw the shop sign that I was looking for.  
Pleased it hadn't taken me hours to find the right road, I picked up the pace I was walking at. I stood outside the huge entrance, and felt lost again. I looked at the sign next to the entrance.

_'Today, TNA signing  
4 till 6pm.'_

I smiled and looked at my watch. It was 12 o'clock, and I was early enough to get a decent place in line. As I stood there, still looking at the sign, one of the guards by the entrance turned to me. "You here for the signing?" I looked over at him and nodded. "Go a bit further down the road, see where those bags are? There's an alleyway just down there."

I nodded again. "Thanks." He smiled and turned away again. I followed his directions, and saw about 30 people there already. I walked behind the barrier and stopped at the end of the queue. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the street floor. Moving my bag to the side of me, I took out my ipod, put the earphones in, and turned it on. 5 hours and 61 songs later, the crowd started moving forward. I stood up and started to follow the line. After most of us were inside, we all started chanting. A couple of minutes later, The TNA star came into view one after another poured into the room. Christian Cage, Samoa Joe, Kevin Nash, Team 3D, Johnny Devine, Motor City Machine Guns and Jay Lethal strutted into crowded area. The whole room exploded into cheers and screams, and ordinary shoppers were confused to what was happening. The guards opened the barrier that we were all caged behind, and gradually the line continued to move. I got the pictures out of my bag and made my way forward. I tilted my head as I watched Kevin Nash sign his picture. He looked up at me and handed it back to me. I murmured a thank you, and decided not to make further conversation. He looked a bit moody.

I moved on and smiled as I got a greeting from Samoa Joe. "You alright?"

"Yes, thank you. You are amazing! The thing you do in that ring never seem to surprise me. You rock to no end" He grinned at me as he handed me the picture. 

"Well, Thanks very much." I got ushered on by the security guard to the rest of the wrestler until I reached my favorite. Many call me crazy but I am truly in love with Johnny Devine. Pure Evil and Pure Hotness all mixed in pure talent. It's ever hard to find that combination in wrestlers today. His hair was off his face, and he had shades on the top of his head. The hottest guy I'd ever seen, and even better in the flesh. He smiled as I handed him the merchandise. He looked at it and then back at me.

"When was this?" I smiled as I remember the time the picture was taken. It was my dad, me and Serotonin after a show they had in Los Angeles. My dad after much whining finally agreed to let me go which wasn't that hard since he had just loaned the company a song he had written.

"About a year ago, in Los Angeles. Remember Nikki and Jacey Sixx?" He looked at my face and then shook his head.

"No sorry"

"Oh well" He signed it and looked up at me as he handed it back. "Thank you, could I have my picture taken with you? Hopefully this one will be a better more memorable and I would less like a freak"

" I think we could both you a do over." He stated smiling but then quickly corrected himself. "Not that you don't look good because you look really good. I mean-"

"I think what you meant was I would love to" I said smiling. He sighed, nodded and ran his hand through his blonde hair with a smile. I fumbled in my bag for my camera, only to be stopped by the same guard who rushed me earlier.

"Move along there's more people." I frowned at him and turned back to John.

"Can I have one after the signing?" He smiled.

"Sure."

"Pinky promise?" I said with a grin. I raised my right hand, with my little finger pointed out. He studied me for a second, before linking his finger with mine.

"Promise."

"Move!" I glared at the guard and moved on, giving John one last smile. I stopped in the middle of the shop and looked at my prizes that took 5 long patient hours of waiting. I slipped them into my bag and turned back around and watched a few more people move along the table. After a few minutes, I went outside the shop, and walked back into the alleyway. I sat on the ground, and leaned my back against a wall. Taking my ipod out of my bag again, I stared into space, and waited. An hour and a half later, I watched as John emerged from the door that we had all entered what seemed like forever ago. I saw him and smiled, getting up from the ground and brushing down my ripped jeans.

"Wasn't too sure if I'd get my picture!" I said as he walked over.

"I promised, remember?"

I smiled. "How could I forget? Now make sure you look pretty"

"Well that would be to hard" He said nudging me and smiled up at him and got my camera out of my bag and held it up in front of us. After a few shots, some silly, some cute and other just plain profession, I lowered my arm and checked if they came out okay. They were perfect. I put the camera back into my bag and looked up at Johnny.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

He smiled back. "Hey... you wanna go have some lunch or something."

I tilted my head. "A bit late for lunch... but yeah, that would be cool. Im starving after being out here so long!"

He laughed softly. "Dinner it is then."

He held out his arm slightly. After a moment of thinking what the hell he was doing, I linked it, and we headed back onto the main road, and to the nearest place to eat. This was definitely the beginning of the perfect date. Today was going to be Simply Devine.

(A/n: not my best but it works and who knows maybe when I finish my other stories I may turn this into a multi-chapter story. So the more you review this and _On the Fast Track To Nowhere,_ which is super funny or so I have heard. Also thank you to BMFV Lover!!- Love Gen)


End file.
